Open mouth, Insert foot
by Darkone1
Summary: Max and Logan have to save someone really annoying from being kidnapped. Dun dun dun... LAST CHAPTER UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't think I own it…. Yep, I was right. Ah well, watcha gonna do?  
  
A/N: I'm Baaaack!!!! This story was written using the name that Jo got to choose for getting pretty damn close to guessing my actual age, and also including a few names that Elinor gave me. Hehehe Elinor I told ya I'd write it!  
  
  
  
"So I'm all like 'If you're mean to me, my dad will get angry' and he's all like 'I'm not scared of him' and I'm all like…"  
  
Max sighed. //God this kid is annoying//. She mentally rolled her eyes and looked over to where Logan was standing. //Good thing I can multi task. Logan looks yummy. Bad Max!//  
  
Max grinned to herself as she thought of how much Logan owed her for going to this posh party with him. //Not to mention having to put up with this kid!//.  
  
She was engaged in a very one-sided conversation with Elinor King, the daughter of the richest man in Seattle, Bob King. Logan had told her to distract the female guests while he did some recon work with the men. //I'd probably get more out of them.// She thought, grinning to herself. //But hey, I'll let Logan stroke his male ego a bit, God knows he needs it.//  
  
Logan had also told Max to be on the lookout for an informant of his who was also at the party. He had had trouble contacting him, and thought that Tym might have some interesting information for him regarding Bob King. So Max had been given a description (Sketchy at best), and was looking out for him while pretending to listen to Elinor.  
  
//He is THE only person that I would even consider going through this for.// She thought, sighing. //Now, how to tell him that…//  
  
  
  
Logan glanced over to where Max was standing. //God she looks good tonight.// He thought smiling.  
  
Suddenly, he was snapped back into the conversation by Gerry Crooks. Gerry was a distinguished man in his early 50's who Logan knew from his business dealings.  
  
"Logan." He asked quietly. "Who is that business partner of yours?" He asked, gesturing gently towards Max.  
  
Logan tried to hide his grin. "That's Max."  
  
Gerry nodded. "She looks stunning."  
  
Logan paused, trying to discern the man's motives. Gerry had always struck him as a nice guy. A little quiet. Perhaps, but definitely not a cradle snatcher. Gerry chuckled at Logan's Pause.  
  
"Don't stress son. I have a niece a little younger than her. I was just going to ask where you bought that dress. Elinor's ball is coming up soon, and I intend to buy her dress for her."  
  
Logan gave a small sigh of relief, putting his feelings of jealousy away for another time. He told Gerry where Max had bought her dress, and quickly made his way over to her.  
  
  
  
TBC… I know it's short, but I'm just setting the scene… 


	2. Saved from the Leah

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm using. Don't even bother suing me.  
  
A/N: OK chapter 2. I hope this is more interesting than the last chapter. I'm doing my best, but I'm trying to cater for both people who know me and people who don't. So if you don't get a joke that's in the story or something, it's probably aimed at someone I got to school with or something… Anyways, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Logan." Max gently laid her hand on the blonde man's shoulder to catch his attention.  
  
"Hey Max." He grinned at her. "Seen Tym?"  
  
Max grinned back. "Nope." She mock frowned. "I've just spent two hours talking to Elinor King." The look of annoyance on her face made Logan chuckle.  
  
"Surely she can't be that bad?" Logan asked, desperately trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Nah, she's a nice person, she just needs to calm down and stop talking." Max laughed. "She has a permanent case of 'open mouth, insert foot.'"  
  
Logan laughed at Max's 'in-a-nutshell' description of Elinor. He actually felt sorry for the girl. She really did talk too much. Plus, her father was his bad guy of the month.  
  
Max smiled as Logan's eyes glazed over into his 'Eyes Only" mode. "Logan?" She asked mockingly, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Logan shook his head. "Sorry" He grinned sheepishly. "So, you having fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Logan." Max mock glared at him. "Heaps of fun. So beats meetin the peeps at crash."  
  
Logan wasn't surprised at Max's sarcasm-dripped voice. "Come on." He said. "We have work to do."  
  
  
  
//I wonder where Max went.// Elinor frowned slightly. //Why do people always leave when I talk to them? Ah, well. I'll just go find her and her "We're just friends" boytoy.//  
  
Elinor smiled as she saw Max and Logan across the room. The smile quickly faded, however, when she saw Leah walking towards them. //I really hate her.// Elinor thought to herself. She mentally shrugged. //At least I only have to put up with the bitch at these oh-so-interesting parties.//  
  
  
  
Max was bored. All she was doing was standing there, looking for Logan's informant. "Logan," She whined. "I'm bored."  
  
Logan couldn't help grinning at her pouty look. "Look, here comes Leah" He said, grimacing.  
  
"Who's she?" Max asked, suddenly interested at Logan's pained expression.  
  
"Long story." Logan said quickly. //I really don't want to get into this. Especially not with Max.//  
  
Max was surprised at Logan's reluctance. //Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get it out of Leah.//  
  
Max smiled as Leah approached, walking forward, ready to introduce herself and shake the other woman's hand. "Hi I'-"  
  
Max was cut off as Leah pushed past her and embraced Logan. Max turned around, jealous and angry, but her hurt faded when she saw Logan's face. He was visibly uncomfortable and upset by the blonde's presence.  
  
As Max was wondering what she could do to get Logan away from Leah, Elinor approached. "Hey Max." She said quickly. "I'll save you from the bitch, cause she's really mean, and although you say Logan isn't your boyfriend, I can see you're jealous…" Elinor trailed off at Max's exasperated look, and frowned. "I'm talking too much again." She shrugged and walked over to Leah, pulling the woman by the jacket, away from Logan.  
  
"Come on, Leah, let's go see Dad." Max shot Elinor a grateful look as she dragged Leah away.  
  
Logan sighed. "Max, I-"  
  
"Logan, it's OK. You can explain later." She grinned. "Right now, I think I spotted Tym at the bar." 


	3. Stuff goin down

Disclaimer: Why tell the truth when you can lie? I own Dark Angel!!!! Hehe  
  
A/N: So I had orchestra rehearsal for 5 hours last night. Don't even think about complaining about how long this chapter took.  
  
A/N2: I hope you like this chapter. In contrast to all the other chapters, stuff actually happens!  
  
  
  
As Max walked towards Tym, she heard a scream. She turned around quickly. "Logan?!" She called out for Logan, hoping that he wasn't hurt – or worse.  
  
"Max." Max sighed in relief as Logan approached her. "There's something going on."  
  
Max turned around and looked into Logan's eyes. She could see that he was scared, and began to be afraid herself. "What happened?"  
  
"Elinor's missing." Logan answered quietly. "Did you see anything? Hear anything?"  
  
"Yeah." Max paused. "Didn't you?"  
  
Logan looked at her, visibly puzzled. "Enhanced hearing Max."  
  
Max sighed. "I heard a scream. From somewhere north of here."  
  
Logan ran his hand through his short, spiky hair. "When?"  
  
"Couldn't have been more than 5 minutes ago." She answered solemnly.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
As Max and Logan drove through the streets of sector 8 looking for Elinor, Max became uneasy. "Something isn't right about this." She paused. "I mean, we just saw her right?"  
  
Logan took his eyes off the road and smiled at her. Turning back to his driving he said "I don't know. I have a feeling that her father has something to do with this."  
  
Max sighed puzzledly. "I don't get it. Why kidnap your own daughter?"  
  
"Publicity." Logan answered. "He plays the part of the doting parent, and eventually saves his little "damsel in a dress", while his drug deliveries go on underneath the authorities noses."  
  
"Oh. I get it." Max said slowly. "The poor parent of the missing child would never be suspected."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
  
  
"Hey! That hurt. You're really mean, whoever you are. Which leads to my question about this blindfold. Do I really have to wear it? It itches my eyes, apart from the fact that I can't see. I mean, if you're gonna kill me what does it matter if I see your face? By the way, are you gonna kill me? Cause I don't-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Elinor was quiet. //I wonder who my kidnapper is. No doubt dad has something to do with it. I really don't think I'd like to die… I wonder if Max and Logan will help me.//  
  
RING RING  
  
Elinor jumped when the phone rang. She heard her kidnapper leave the room. //Ah well, may as well get some sleep.// She thought, before drifting off.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Leah answered the phone, sighing in relief when she heard Bob's voice on the other end.  
  
"Leah!" He exclaimed happily. "How is Elinor?"  
  
"She's as annoying as hell" Leah snapped. "When the hell do I get out of here?!"  
  
"Well that's what I'm ringing about." Bob paused. "The guy that was sposed to take her fell through, so I was hoping you look after her for a while longer."  
  
"No way! I will-"  
  
"I'll make it worth your while."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
  
  
After talking to the police, Max and Logan returned to his penthouse. Max walked straight inside and flopped down on the couch. "Logan." She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah Max?" Logan replied, walking to the living room.  
  
"We will find her, right?" She asked timidly, closing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Max." He answered, sitting down next to her. He knew that she was having a hard time with the concept of a parent so blatantly mistreating their child. He moved closer to her, wanting to make her feel better. //I hope she lets me hug her. I don't know…//  
  
Max opened her eyes and saw Logan moving towards her. She let him wrap his arms around her, make her feel safe. They sat that way for a few minutes, until Logan noticed that Max had fallen asleep. He picked her up and put her into the guest room's bed.  
  
"Goodnight Max." He whispered, closing the door. 


	4. Bribery

Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one but Elinor, Bob and Leah.  
  
A/N: Well, I was in a bit of a funk about the ONE review I got for the last chapter, but I decided to be nice. Hey, I don't need reviews. (But they are nice…)  
  
A/N2 :If anyone who knows me personally is reading this, please review! I know where you live…  
  
  
  
  
  
Elinor awoke with a start. //Mmmm. I wonder what's happening now. I wonder if they'll feed me, cause I'm hungry. Mmm donuts.//  
  
"Hey kid. You awake?"  
  
Elinor smiled in the direction of Leah's voice. "Sure am. Actually, I was wondering if I could eat something. Cause If I don't eat, I might die. And while that would help you, I don't think the real person behind this would be too happy. And-"  
  
"Shut up! God, where did you learn to talk so much?" Leah asked, mostly to herself.  
  
Elinor sighed. "Well you see, I…"  
  
  
  
Max awoke slowly. She was confused at her surroundings at first, but quickly recognised Logan's guestroom. //Damn. I though for once I might get to sleep in his bed.// She grinned slyly at that thought.  
  
Logan was cooking in the kitchen. //I wonder if Max would want pancakes or toast?// He thought to himself. At that, Max strolled in, clad in his robe.  
  
"Mornin" She said, not even a little sleepily.  
  
"Hey." He replied. "Ready to go Elinor hunting?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She replied, enthusiastically.  
  
"OK." He said. "Let me get dressed and we'll head off."  
  
"All right."  
  
  
  
As they were walking out the door, Logan's phone rang.  
  
"Cale" He said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Ah Mr. Cale." Logan cringed at the sound of Bob King's voice.  
  
"Hello Bob."  
  
"I am just ringing to say that the police don't want people out looking for Elinor." He said, all too cheerily.  
  
"Why?" Logan asked, not fooled by Bob's obvious lie.  
  
"Ah, yes, well. Uh, they said it might jeopardise their investigation." Bob lied smugly.  
  
Logan sighed. //I guess that he bribed the police not to find her.//  
  
"OK Bob. Thanks for that." Logan hung up, sighing.  
  
"Damn Logan. What's going on?" Max asked, concerned.  
  
"He's bribed the police. Wouldn't want us to foil his plan now, would he?"  
  
Max sighed. "Guess not. I say we go out anyway."  
  
"I agree." Logan paused. "But we'll have to go tonight. If we're seen, we could get arrested and blamed for the kidnapping."  
  
"OK." Max shrugged. "Wanna play chess?"  
  
  
  
Bob drove up to the abandoned hairdressing salon. //Best place to hide a prisoner.// He thought to himself, grinning. //No one will ever guess.//  
  
Max watched from the rooftop. //Got ya!// "Logan?" She called quietly. "Logan?" Max looked around quickly. //Where is he? He was right behind me!//  
  
As she turned around, Max saw a shape disappear over the edge of the building. She quickly ran towards it, looking down.  
  
"What the…"  
  
  
  
Hehe. I very rarely write cliffhangers. But hey. 


	5. Evil blonde

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
A/N: This took awhile. Sorry guys, but I've been so busy. I hope people are still reading this. Ah well, chapter 5. Not much happens, but there is fluff coming – I promise!  
  
  
  
"Bitch." Max muttered to herself. //God, I nearly had a coronary because Logan disappears, and it's just her.//  
  
"Logan!" Logan grimaced as Leah pulled him over the edge of the roof, onto the top floor landing. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Logan sighed. "Uh, well. We were…"  
  
Max interrupted Logan. "We were just looking for a nice view." She raised her eyebrows at the annoying blonde. "Ya know, some privacy."  
  
Logan's eyebrows shot up at Max's obvious jealousy. "Uh, yeah." He said, playing along.  
  
//Yeah right.// Leah though to herself. //They're looking for Elinor.//  
  
"Oh, cause I thought you might be looking for that poor girl, Elinor" Leah pushed, hoping to get Max into trouble.  
  
"No." Max said calmly. "The police said not to." She smiled sweetly at Leah. "And I wouldn't want to break the law."  
  
At Max's statement, Logan started laughing uncontrollably, pretending he was coughing.  
  
"Oh you poor thing." Leah sounded concerned. "Would you like a dring or something?"  
  
"No thanks." Max said, glowering at her. "I'll just get him home." At that, max grabbed Logan and spun around. They descended the building and got into the Aztec.  
  
  
  
"Logan, I am gonna kick your ass!" Max was livid.  
  
Logan was shaking with laughter, but tried to speak. "I'm sorry" He managed to gasp. "It's just-" He stopped and laughed again. "I wouldn't want to break the law" He said, doing a really bad impression of Max.  
  
Max slapped him, none too gently, on the chest. Logan stopped laughing and looked at her. //Maybe I really did upset her.// He smiled apologetically.  
  
Max smiled back. "We have to go back to your apartment in case she follows us." She said quietly.  
  
"Why would she follow us?" Logan asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well" Max started. "Why was she at the abandoned hair salon? I think she's involved in the kidnapping."  
  
Logan groaned. "Oh God. We'd better go then."  
  
  
  
Leah went back into Elinor's holding room.  
  
"Hey Kid."  
  
Elinor was sitting quietly, waiting for Leah to come back. //I wonder why she left. Ah well. I hope I get out of here soon cause I'm missing all my favourite TV shows. Plus I'm hungry. What I wouldn't give for some donuts. Mmmm Donuts.//  
  
Elinor smiled as Leah returned. "Hi kidnapper. How're you doin? I'm hungry actually. When do you think I'll get out of here, cause I'm missing some really good TV. Plus the donuts. I really like donuts…"  
  
Leah sighed as Elinor continued to talk. //I need some asprin.//  
  
  
  
Max awoke quickly, for no apparent reason. She looked around. //Damn. Guest room again.// She sat up, and felt her head buzz. //Ahhh. Not now.//  
  
Logan awoke to sounds in his apartment. He got out of bed to investigate. Walking quietly towards the kitchen, he heard a crash and a groan. He ran quickly to the kitchen.  
  
"Max?" 


	6. Fluffy pillows

Disclaimer: Yeah right!  
  
A/N: Ahhhhh. Another chapter. Hmmmmm. So here is a bit of fluff, and a lot of Elinor talking.  
  
A/N2: A big thanx to Natters, Black Angel, White Kittie, and Motorcycle_angel for the reveiws. Keep em coming!  
  
  
  
//Ow, that hurt.// Max groaned to herself, trying not to make any noise. //Better not wake Logan up.// She slowly stood up and glared at the counter that had hit her on the head.  
  
Logan entered the kitchen quietly, looking for possible intruders. He was surprised when he saw Max.  
  
"Max?" He asked quietly. "What's wrong."  
  
"God Logan!" Max said, startled. "Didn't even hear you come in." She turned away and leant on the kitchen table.  
  
Logan walked slowly towards her. "Max, what's wrong?" He was concerned. // Since when does Max not hear me come in?//  
  
Max tried to stand up straight, but failed. "Nothing. I'm fine." She stood staring towards the guestroom door.  
  
Logan looked at her quizzically. "Well I would be fine if I could get to the door." She stared at the floor. "I'm kinda dizzy"  
  
Logan stopped right next to her, undecided. He hesitantly reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. "Will you let me help you?" //God, she might kill me for this.//  
  
Max sighed. //God, I love when he touches me.// "Sure." She answered quietly.  
  
Logan let Max lean on him and guided her to the guestroom. Halfway there, she started to shake. //God, not now.// She thought.  
  
"Logan" She stopped, gritting her teeth in pain. She passed out, falling out of Logan's arms onto the floor.  
  
"Max!" Logan shouted. //What do I do?!// Logan grabbed some tryptophan and fed it to Max. "Max wake up. Please!"  
  
Logan carried Max into the guestroom bed and sat down beside her. He was close to tears. "Please Max, wake up. I need you. Please."  
  
Max's eyes opened slightly. She groaned at the intense pain in her head. "Logan?" She reached out for him. //I hope I didn't just dream that he's here.//  
  
Logan smiled. "Yes Max?"  
  
"Please stay with me."  
  
Logan didn't need much more encouragement. He slipped under the covers, wrapped his arms around Max, and they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Bob, if you don't come and take this kid away, I will kill her myself." Leah was getting annoyed.  
  
"Now, now Leah." Bob said calmingly. "She's not that bad. Just drink a lot of alcohol and you'll be fine."  
  
Leah sighed. "But I want to kill her so much." She whined.  
  
Bod chuckled. "Well if you refrain from killing her, I promise you can kill Max."  
  
Leah smiled. "Really? Excellent."  
  
  
  
Elinor sang quietly to herself. "What if God smoked cannibis? Do do do do…"  
  
"Shut up you stupid kid!"  
  
Elinor yawned. "I don't really want to shut up. I mean, come on. I am sooooo bored. It's like an insane asylum here. Plus the fact that I can't see. I mean what's with that? Arggg! And also, you are really mean. You wouldn't even tell me what happened on my favourite TV shows, and I know you watched them. How cruel! You know they are my life? So I will sing if I like."  
  
Leah sighed. //Ah well.// She punched Elinor on the nose, knocking her out. "Ahhhhhh. Peace at last." 


	7. Feelings sorted

Disclaimer: Can't I just pretend I own it? No? Damn!  
  
A/N: I am soooo sorry this took so long. Blame school. And work. And parents. Ah well, I go on school holidays in a week, so I'll be posting quicker.  
  
A/N2: Thanx for all the reviews! I really appreciate knowing that people are actually reading my incoherent babbling.  
  
A/N3: OK I have to dedicate this chapter to Elinor. Just cause I want everyone to know that she really exists, and she gave me the idea for the story. (*Darkone runs away screaming as Elinor chases her with a knife*)  
  
  
  
Elinor groaned as she awoke. //Eh, my head hurts. What the….? Oh yes. That stupid mean kidnapper punched me. I wonder where she is.//  
  
"Hello?" Elinor called out. "Oh evil one who punched me? Where are you?"  
  
Leah groaned loudly. "Why do all good things have to end?" She muttered to herself.  
  
"Hi evil kidnapper!" Elinor was determined to piss her off.  
  
"Shut up kid!" Leah yelled. //I am so gonna punch her again.//  
  
Elinor laughed. "Nope. Can't shut me up. Lalala. I love to talk, and you can't stop me. Now, what should I talk about? Hmmmm. Oh yeah! I met these really nice people the other night. Max and Logan…"  
  
  
  
Max awoke slowly, her ears ringing at first, and began to survey her surroundings. //Score!!!// She thought to herself. //I knew I'd end up in his bed eventually!"  
  
Though Max had moved very little, Logan still awoke. He was tuned to her every movement since her seizure the night before.  
  
"Max" He said, opening his eyes. "Are you OK?"  
  
Max smiled. "Yeah. Feel much better." She blushed. "Um, Logan… I just wanted to say thanks…"  
  
Logan grinned, perplexed. "For what?"  
  
Max sighed. "For…. For caring. And for being here for me." She paused. "You know, I've never needed anyone in my life. I've never wanted to need anyone."  
  
Logan tensed at this. //Here comes the dumping.// He tried to move away, but Max was holding on to him tightly.  
  
"Logan." She looked up, catching his attention. "I want to need you." She looked down again, blushing.  
  
//Oh my God. Maybe…//  
  
"Max," Logan paused, trying to get his feeling in order before voicing them. "I know how you feel. I think."  
  
Max was suddenly afraid. //What if he doesn't feel… that way for me?// She moved to stand up.  
  
"No Max, don't go." Max hesitated at his pleading tone. "What I meant to say was… I love you."  
  
  
  
Tym sat, typing at his computer. He was trying to find a reliable safe house. //I need to call Logan Cale.// he thought to himself. //Maybe Eyes Only has a place that I can stay.//  
  
Tym had planned to meet Logan at a party the week before, but had bailed after Elinor was kidnapped, not wanting any trouble. //God knows I'm in enough already.//  
  
Tym had been an informant for Eyes Only for 4 weeks when a gang of mobsters came after him, looking for revenge. Logan had set him up with a new house and identity, so Tym owed Eyes Only big time. He sighed. //How did I manage to get myself into this? God, I'm only 18!//  
  
In the last week, a new gang had closed in on him, so he was keeping a low profile. It had not been smart, however, to go to the party. Bob King had turned up, and Tym had given information to Eyes Only about a week before. //Now the Bastard's after me!//  
  
Tym sighed again. //Guess it's time to call Logan.// 


	8. Discoveries

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel, I'd do a little victory dance. But since I don't own it, I guess you don't get to see the dancing. Hehe.  
  
A/N: Wow, chapter 8. Elinor will be pleased. (*Darkone sticks her tongue out at Elinor*)  
  
A/N2: Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I don't really know what to do with this story, except that Elinor won't die (*Everyone moans in protest*). It's not like I can just kill her off. Hehe  
  
Anyway, on with the show…  
  
  
  
"RING RING" The shrill ring of Logan's phone broke the mood.  
  
//Damn!// Logan thought. //She'll just run away now.//  
  
"Max, I will be right back." Logan said, fixing her with a stare. "Do not move."  
  
Max sighed. //Oh dear. Now my brain starts over-thinking the situation.//  
  
She nodded to Logan's request and he ran to answer the phone. Max stood up, realising that she was late for work.  
  
//Damn! Guess I'll have to leave Logan a note.//  
  
  
  
"Hello, Cale speaking." Logan answered the phone quickly.  
  
"Hi Logan, it's Tym."  
  
"Man, where were you the other night?" Logan asked anxiously, wanting to finish the call and get back to Max.  
  
"I know." Tym sighed. "I had to keep a low profile, Logan. These guys are after me again."  
  
Logan sighed. "Well, uh. Come and see me in about an hour, and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks Logan. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
Logan walked back to his bedroom quickly, but saw only an empty bed. //Damn!// He went to make the bed and saw a note.  
  
Logan,  
  
Sorry I had to go. I am not running away you know, I just have to go to work. I need to think a little about this. I will come over for dinner at about 8  
  
Love Max.  
  
1 Logan grinned. //"Love Max"??//  
  
  
  
Elinor smiled to herself. //I think this kidnapper is going to have a nervous breakdown.//  
  
She continued to sing. "Spectacular, spectacular, No words in the vernacular can describe this great event, you'll be dumb with wonderment…"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Leah shouted. //God, I am soooo going to kill this kid.//  
  
Leah stood up from her chair and began searching for a knife. "EUREKA!" She shouted, holding up a nail file and advancing on Elinor.  
  
Just as she reached Elinor's shoulder and prepared to strike, Bob walked in.  
  
"Leah!" He said, surprised. "I told you not to kill her. Otherwise, you can't kill Max."  
  
//Leah?// Elinor thought to herself. //Hmmmm. Now I know who the grumpy kidnapper is. And damn. She's gonna kill Max.// Elinor continued to think of a way to warn Max and Logan about Leah and the man who she presumed was her father.  
  
  
  
Max biked slowly into JamPony, and nearly ran into Original Cindy.  
  
"Boo! Where were ya last night?" Cindy asked worriedly.  
  
"Huh?" Max snapped out of her thoughts quickly. "Oh, I was at Logan's." She answered Cindy.  
  
Cindy raised her eyebrows in a silent question. "Come on Cindy." Max sighed, exasperated. "You know we're not like that!"  
  
Cindy laughed. "Uh huh, you just keep telling yourself that." Cindy sighed. "Well, if ya do wanna talk about whatever's worrying mt boo, you know where I am."  
  
Max smiled at her friend. "Thanks Cin-"  
  
Her thanks were interrupted by Normal. "Bip bip bip girlies." He screamed. "This is not the time nor the place for your little D and M." He threw at package at them both. "Go deliver that."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah Normal, when I'm ready." She walked into the locker room, leaving her workmates to laugh at Normal's incredulous look. 


	9. Fluffy stuff

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just passing by…  
  
A/N: Wow! Chapter 9. I am trying to get this story finished before my exams. Then I might actually pass them. Hehe. So, The end is coming soon…  
  
A/N2: The other thing I wanted to mention. Someone asked me what "D and M" Means, cos I put it in the last chapter. So for anyone who was wondering about that, it means "Deep and Meaningful". ;)  
  
  
  
Max stood at Logan's door, staring intently at the glossy finish in front of her.  
  
//Damn girl. What are you afraid of, huh? He told you he loves you. You love him, what's the problem?//  
  
Max sighed and moved to open the door.  
  
  
  
Logan sighed silently to himself. //She's been standing there for 5 minutes. I hope she doesn't run away. I can't let her run away. I have to do something.//  
  
Logan moved to open the door…  
  
And came face to face with Max.  
  
"Max!" Logan exclaimed. "Wondered when you'd come inside."  
  
Max blushed. "Yeah, I was just thinking." She walked past Logan into the living room. "So…" She trailed off.  
  
"Max, do you want to talk? Or we can eat, or…"  
  
"Logan." Max sighed. "Sit down. Let's talk."  
  
Logan sat down, a bit uneasy at Max's tone. //Please don't run away Max. Please.//  
  
"Logan, I'm so sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to run, I just-"  
  
"Max, it's OK." Logan smiled. "I know you had to think about things."  
  
Max returned his smile. "I did. I thought about it." Max inched closer to Logan and let him take her hand in his. "Logan." She looked up into his eyes. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
Elinor groaned. "Can I go now?" She yelled in the general direction of her kidnappers. When she got no reply, she became curious.  
  
//I wonder what's going on over there. Hmmmm…// Elinor tried, for the thousandth time, to untie herself while her kidnappers where momentarily indisposed. //Damn Leah. She may be a mean kidnapper, but she sure can tie knots.//  
  
As Elinor struggled with the ties, she heard someone approach her, and pretended to be asleep. //Best way to get information.// She thought to herself.  
  
"Leah, please. It will only be for a couple more days. Just until this shipment comes in. As soon as the drugs are safe in my warehouse, I'll 'rescue' Elinor, and then we'll get this 'Max' that you're so interested in killing."  
  
Elinor heard Leah sigh. "But I don't wanna." She whined. "She's so annoying. Plus, I wanna kill Max now. Her mere breathing annoys me. Plus, Logan will never look at me while she's around."  
  
Bob laughed. "But you're a pretty girl, Leah. Can't you work your charms on him."  
  
"No." Leah replied sullenly. "He's all doey-eyed over Max, and she doesn't even notice. It's NOT FAIR!" She screamed.  
  
Elinor had to force herself to hold back the laugh that was bubbling up her throat. //Leah is such a baby.// She thought to herself.  
  
"Look, Leah." Bob said consolingly. "If you do what I'm asking, I will get Max for you to kill, then I will lock this Logan up until he falls madly in love with you."  
  
Leah sighed. "OK, fine. But no one said I have to be happy about it." She said, sulkily.  
  
Bob sighed. //Soon, I will be richer than I already am, and look like a hero. Ah, life is good.// 


	10. Interruptions

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel, I wouldn't be studying, now would I?  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I haven't posted in ages. Bad Darkone! But hey, You're lucky to even get this teeny tiny chapter, as I am currently having the mandatory nervous breakdown over my exams!  
  
A/N2: I may get more posted before or during exams, but don't expect anything. I apologise in advance!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan grinned. "You love me?"  
  
Max blushed. "Don't you listen?" She joked.  
  
Logan laughed, letting some of his tension out. //Thank God.// Was all he could think.  
  
As he looked into Max's dark eyes…  
  
RING RING  
  
"Damn!" Logan swore.  
  
Max grinned. "Answer it. It might be important."  
  
Logan sighed and stood up. "Not as important as you." He grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Hello?" Logan answered the telephone.  
  
"Logan? It's Leah. I need your help."  
  
  
  
Elinor wriggled in her restraints. //Damn things are getting uncomfortable.// She stopped moving as Bob walked into the room.  
  
She heard him walk through to the room next door, where something was going on. As far as Elinor could tell, Leah was ringing someone. //I wonder what's going on. Hmmm This is getting quite exciting, despite the fact that I'm bored. And missing all my favourite TV shows. Damn. I really hate Leah!//  
  
  
  
Tym sighed and sat down on the uncomfortable chair next to him. //Damn I hate safe house furniture. Very uncomfortable.//  
  
RING RING  
  
Tym sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tym, It's Logan Cale."  
  
Tym smiled. "Hey Logan, what's up?"  
  
"Look, I need your help with something."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"It involves that kidnapping."  
  
A/N: OK. I'm really sorry I haven't written anything, but I am sooooo incredibly stressed over my exams. People say I stress too much, but I can't help it. So I just wanted to say sorry for the delay, and that I WILL be finishing this story, and (hopefully) many others! I don't care whether the big stupid-heads at FOX cancelled the best show ever, they can't stop the fanfic!  
  
Anyhoo, you can expect the next chapter within the next 2 weeks or so.  
  
Sorry again  
  
-Darkone 


	11. Side of beef

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. If iowned it, it wouldn't have been cancelled!!  
  
A/N: OK so I actually got a new chapter out! Yay! Although, most people are probobly so mad at me they won't read it! Anyhoo, I apologize for my lengthy absence, but my exams finish tomorrow, so I'll post again soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Leah smiled to herself. //As soon as Logan gets here, he's mine! And that stupid Max will be dead…//  
  
Leah walked into the room that Elinor was in, pausing at the door and watching one of her (Newly acquired) bodyguards deal with Elinor.  
  
"So anyways," Elinor lectured Dan, the bodyguard "I got kidnapped, and now Le-…. Uh I mean my "Kidnapper" is being very mean to me, and not letting me watch TV." She pouted.  
  
"Uh…" Dan said, trying to make conversation "So, how old are you, kid?"  
  
Elinor grinned. //Ah, me. At last, a topic I like.//  
  
"Well," She began. "I am 16 going on 17…… Which kinda reminds me of that song…. Ya know, from "The Sound Of Music?"….. Anyways, When I turn 17, I'm gonna –"  
  
"Oh who cares?" Leah cut in. "Come on Dan, we have work to do." She said, beckoning towards her tall, muscly bodyguard.  
  
Elinor sighed. //I'm bored.//  
  
  
  
"So Dan" Leah said sternly. "Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal, mam" Dan answered loudly.  
  
"Quiet!" Leah shushed him "She might hear us, you big meathead!"  
  
"Sorry mam" Dan answered quietly  
  
"That's better." Leah chided him. "Now remember, as soon as Logan arrives here, you go and get Max from his apartment, OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
  
  
Max sighed as Logan spoke to Tym on the phone. //This could get complicated.// Her manticore Spider sense was telling her to run. Right now. //No. I can't run from Logan. Then Manticore would win.//  
  
Logan hung up the phone. Leah had rang him to ask him to come and help her lift something heavy. //Lift something heavy?// Logan thought. //Yeah right.// So Logan asked Tym to take care of it. //After all, he owes Eyes Only quite a bit, really.//  
  
Logan walked towards his loungeroom, and paused at the door. He stood, watching Max. //I wonder what she's thinking about.// He smiles and walked towards her.  
  
"Max – "  
  
Logan was cut off by a large, beefy man kicking down the door and heading towards Max.  
  
"Max!" This time, Logan's utterance of Max's name was urgent, and Max turned around, coming face-to-face with Dan.  
  
"Ah." Max stood up, effortlessly hitting Dan to the floor. "I wonder who this side of beef belongs to?" She questioned, looking at Logan.  
  
"Oh God." Logan said quietly. "Tym!"  
  
  
  
"What the hell!!!" Leah yelled when Tym walked in the door.  
  
Tym paused. "Uh, Logan sent me?"  
  
Leah ran out the door, towards the parking lot, looking for Dan.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed, when she found his car missing.  
  
Tym backed away slowly. "Weird." 


	12. Singing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dark Angel or Buffy. *Sigh* I wish…  
  
A/N: OK another chapter! Yay! I really enjoyed writing this, because I got to include some Buffy songs, and 1 line from a Buffy episode. Ah, the fun…..  
  
A/N2: If anyone can tell me which line of this chapter is from a Buffy episode, I'll give you a walk-on part in the final chapter…. And, no Elinor, you CAN'T guess!!  
  
  
  
Logan sighed in relief as he drove up to the abandoned hair salon. Tym was sitting outside, and looked deep in thought.  
  
"Tym" Logan said as he got out of his Aztec. "Are you OK?"  
  
Tym smiled. "Yeah man, I'm fine. That Leah is one weird chick, though."  
  
Logan laughed. "She sure is." He sighed as his face became serious again. "Tym, what else happened while you were here?" He asked quietly.  
  
Tym gave Logan a confused look. "Nothing really. Leah went back inside, and I sat here and waited." He grinned at Logan "Figured you'd come along sooner or later."  
  
"Damn" Logan said disappointedly.  
  
Max approached from behind. "What's wrong?" She asked in alarm.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing" Logan answered with a smile. "Leah is hiding something inside that abandoned hair salon, and it's got to have something to do with Elinor. I really want to know what it is."  
  
Max flashed a big grin. "Guess I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way." She said, heading towards the building and leaping onto the roof.  
  
Logan smiled. "I did wonder why she wore that catsuit."  
  
  
  
Elinor was very bored. //Hmmm what can I do to entertain myself?//  
  
//I know!// Elinor smiled to herself, and began to sing (Rather out-of- tune)  
  
"I've got a theory that it's a demon  
  
A dancing demon  
  
No, something isn't right there  
  
I've got a theory some kid is dreamin'  
  
And we're all stuck inside his wacky broadway nightmare  
  
I've got a theory we should work this out  
  
It's getting eerie  
  
What's this cheery singing all about?  
  
It could be witches  
  
Some evil witches  
  
Which is ridiculous  
  
'Cause witches they were persecuted  
  
And Wicca good  
  
And love the earth  
  
And woman power  
  
And I'll be over here  
  
I've got a theory  
  
It could be bunnies  
  
I've got a th-  
  
Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!  
  
They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!  
  
And what's with all the carrots?  
  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
  
Bunnies! Bunnies, it must be bunnies!  
  
...Or maybe midgets"  
  
"OH MY GOD, WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!???"  
  
Elinor grinned at Leah's shouting from the next room. "I don't wanna!" She called in response to Leah's previous request.  
  
Leah stormed into the room where Elinor was being held.  
  
"If you don't shut up" She began quietly. "I'm gonna-"  
  
"You're gonna do what?" Elinor interrupted. "Lick me to death?"  
  
Elinor laughed as Leah started to scream her head off. She knew that Leah wasn't allowed to hurt her. //Then she won't get her precious Logan. Which is really stupid, cos Logan is totally in love with Max, but hey. Who am I to tell a villain how to do her job?//  
  
Elinor just laughed at Leah's exasperation. "This next song is my total fave from the Buffy musical episode."  
  
"Life's a show  
  
And we all play our parts  
  
And when the music starts  
  
We open up our hearts  
  
It's all right  
  
If some things come out wrong  
  
We'll sing a happy song  
  
And you can sing along  
  
Where's there's life  
  
There's hope, everyday's a gift  
  
Wishes can come true  
  
Whistle while you work  
  
So hard all day  
  
To be like other girls  
  
To fit in in this glittering world"  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I just have to mention this. As you may know, both Leah and Elinor are actual people. I also wanted to say that the character of Dan (See chapter 11) is also real. Now, while the Elinor is kinda based around the real Elinor's personality, sadly, Leah and Dan are neither as stupid or as evil as in this story…… Just thought you'd like to know. :) 


	13. Saviour

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N: Well, here's the second-last chapter. I will post the last chapter ASAP, but Elinor wants to add something and I won't see her till Thursday. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and I promise: There is fluff ahead (M/L of course!)!  
  
A/N2: By the way, 2 people picked the Buffy line from the last chapter. The line was: "You're gonna do what?" Elinor interrupted. "Lick me to death?", and Halley and Margaret both guessed it, so they get a walk-on part in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
"I knew it!" Max sighed with relief when she saw Elinor tied to a chair in the abandoned hair salon. She jumped off the roof and headed towards Logan.  
  
"Logan?" She tapped him on the shoulder. "I've found Elinor."  
  
"Oh thank god!" Logan hugged Max, and was surprised when she didn't pull back, but held onto him tightly. "How are we gonna get her out?" He asked.  
  
"Well" Max paused as a car approached. She groaned when she saw that it was Bob King. "We're gonna have to do it while he's not looking."  
  
"Damn" Logan swore. "Uh, OK. You two hide." He said to Max and Tym. "I'll distract him."  
  
Bob King frowned as he approached. "Logan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I just came to see Leah." Logan answered. "The poor dear rang me and asked me to come and help her lift something heavy."  
  
"Oh the poor girl." Bob said sympathetically. "Isn't she perfect wife material though Logan. You two would be perfect together."  
  
"Yes. Perfect." Logan answered, gritting his teeth, as they headed toward the building.  
  
Max stifled a laugh at Bob's 'wife' comment.  
  
"So Max" Tym asked. "What're we gonna do?"  
  
Max sighed. "You're gonna go join the boys." She smiled. "I'm gonna have some fun!"  
  
"Weird" Tym muttered as got up and headed towards the building.  
  
Max smiled to herself. "ShowTime."  
  
Logan groaned as Leah approached. "H-Hi Leah." He stuttered as she ran a hand down his chest.  
  
"Hello Logan." Leah purred. "So glad you could come."  
  
"Uh..." Logan was interrupted by a knock at the door. //Thank God.// he thought.  
  
Leah opened the door. "What do you want?" She addressed Tym nastily.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Hi Tym!" Logan exclaimed. "Won't you come in?"  
  
"Hmph." Leah pouted.  
  
Max dropped silently from the hole that she had cut in the roof, and landed in the back room of the abandoned building. She could hear Logan and Tym trying to distract Leah from Logan. She smiled to herself. //He's mine, bitch.//  
  
Elinor awoke slowly. //It may just be my imagination, but I believe there is someone in this room apart from me.// She looked around and saw Max. She was about to say hi, when she saw her father approaching.  
  
"Go hide." She whispered to Max. "Quickly."  
  
Bob King poked his head into the room that Elinor was being held in. She was asleep. //Good// He thought. //Now I can "Save" her//  
  
Max silently crept up behind Bob, and with one blow, knocked him out cold. //Excellent.//  
  
"Come on." She whispered to Elinor, untying her. "Let's go."  
  
Max grabbed Elinor and they climbed out through the roof into the carpark. //Now we just need Logan and Tym.//  
  
Logan groaned and dodged Leah. //Oh dear. We really need to get out of here. I wonder if max is finished yet.//  
  
"Logan." Tym whispered. "Elinor is gone and Bob is out cold."  
  
Logan smiled. "Good. Just let me get rid of leah."  
  
"Oh Leah" Logan said, invitingly. "How would you like to slip into something more comfortable, huh?"  
  
"Okay!" Leah quickly ran into her room and began to change.  
  
"Let's go!" Logan grabbed Tym and ran, ringing the police as he left. 


	14. The end or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Logan.. But I own every other character. hehe well, most of them!  
  
A/N: Ahhhhh the last chapter *Cry* I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update... I know I'm evil, but I'm just so busy! I'm on holidays now though, so watch out for regular (!) updates of my new story - Strange Likenesses, which is a sequel to another one of my stories - Baby Blues ( Anyway, enough of the shameless self-promotion! On with the story!  
  
A/N2: Stay tuned from a personal note from the REAL Elinor at the end (  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"Open up Mr. King, it's the police!"  
  
The door was quickly opened by Leah, who was wearing a leopard - print bikini top and a pair of boxer shorts. "Nice joke Loggie, I - AHHHH!"  
  
"Hello miss, I'm Constable Halley Parker and this is my partner Margaret Lions. We're here on a reported kidnapping."  
  
Leah stared at the policewomen blankly. "Uhhh Kidnapping... I don't know anything about a kidnapping." She stammered distractedly.  
  
The policewomen looked at each other, and quickly moved to handcuff Leah. "You are under arrest. Now where's Bob King?"  
  
Max sighed in relief as she let the steamy water cascade over her. //I wonder how Logan and Tym going with Elinor.// She smiled evilly to herself. //Men don't stand a chance.//  
  
"So anyways, they wouldn't let me watch TV or anything!" Elinor exclaimed, obviously very upset.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tym exclaimed as Logan tried to hold back a laugh. "What did you miss?"  
  
Logan stopped laughing. //Tym's serious. Hmmmm those two sure do make a good couple.// Logan thought, looking over to the couch, where Tym and Elinor were discussing the intricate details of a recent Buffy episode. //Max is gonna get a kick outta this!// He thought, heading towards his room where she was getting dressed.  
  
"Max?" Logan called, opening his bedroom door a crack. "You decent?"  
  
Max laughed. "Fairly. Nothing I mind you looking at."  
  
Logan laughed, surprised. //This is certainly a sight of Max I've never seen!//  
  
He entered the room, staring openly at a half-clothed Max.  
  
"Logan. LOGAN!" Max cut through the haze in his brain, waving a hand in front of his face. "Did you come in here to tell me something, or simply to gawk?" She finished on a grin.  
  
Logan swallowed, composing himself. "Sorry." He blushed. "I, uh, I came in to tell you that..." He trailed off laughing. "Well, I guess you'd better see for yourself."  
  
Max looked at him curiously, and followed him out into the lounge room. As they entered, they saw Tym and Elinor making out on the couch. Max laughed.  
  
"That girl sure has guts!" She exclaimed, laughing.  
  
Logan cracked up. "The poor guy - he'll never get a word in edgewise!"  
  
"Oh well." Max shrugged. "Least they're having fun." She raised one eyebrow and Logan blushed.  
  
"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Max laughed, as Logan became even more flustered.  
  
Then he grinned evilly and kissed Max, effectively stopping her teasing of him.  
  
6 WEEKS LATER  
  
"Come on Elinor, we're gonna be late!" Tym stood in Logan's hallway, getting more and more frustrated by the second.  
  
Logan laughed as he approached. "Calm down man, girl's love to be fashionably late."  
  
"Hey!" Max exclaimed, hitting Logan playfully as she exited the room where Elinor was getting ready for her school ball. "May I present the lovely Elinor King." She said, gesturing her hand towards Elinor as she came out into the hallway.  
  
Logan whistled, and Tym looked speechless. Elinor laughed and took Tym's hand. "Come on then, let's go. We have to pick up Amy and Alison on the way to the reception so we'd better hurry."  
  
"OK then, let's go." Tym interrupted Elinor's rambling. "Thanks for all the help guys." He said to Logan and Max.  
  
"You're welcome." Max replied. "Have fun" Logan added with a smile.  
  
"Oh we will!" Elinor exclaimed as they walked out the door. "We're gonna dance all night and take lots of photos and eat lots of yummy food.. Mmmmm food.."  
  
Max looked at Logan as they walked back into his apartment. "You know something Logan?"  
  
"What?" Logan smiled.  
  
"I never got to go to a ball."  
  
Logan smiled and led Max over to the floor in front of his roof-to-floor windows, turning some soft music on as they went. As the music started, they began to dance closely.  
  
So I'm a little left of centre I'm a little out of tune Some say I'm paranormal So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary In a crazy mixed-up world I don't care what they're saying As long as I'm your girl  
  
"May I have this dance?" Tym asked softly  
  
"OK" Elinor agreed, and was pulled onto the dance floor and into Tym's arms.  
  
Hey you were on my side And they, they just rolled their eyes  
  
Cos you get me When nobody understands You come and take the chance You look inside my wild mind Never knowing what you'll find Still you want me all the time Yeah you do Cos you get me  
  
Max sighed happily "This is much better than a ball."  
  
Logan grinned. "I agree."  
  
Cos you get me When nobody understands You come and hold my hand Yes you get me When none of the pieces fit You make sense of it  
  
You get me You look inside my wild mind Never knowing what you'll find And still I want you all the time Yes I do Cos you get me  
  
Final A/N: The song I used in this chapter was "You get me" By Michelle Branch - she totally rocks, and the song just fit so perfectly! So I mean no copyright infringement or anything (  
  
*Elinor's note:  
  
Hey everybody! It's your favourite heroine (other then Max), Elinor! Now, first things first, thanks to Darkone for telling my story - remember, it's all true (Logan's a hunk-a-spunk in real life!) However, she overemphasised on the talking thing. I do NOT talk too much! I am a perfectly wonderful person who everyone loves and am not a chatterbox. I mean, it's true that I couldn't live without talking - like that episode of Buffy with the Gentlemen who took everyones voices? I couldn't live with that. But I am NOT an overtalker Darkone: All right you can shut up now, little miss chatterbox ( Elinor: I am not a chatterbox! See what I have to put up with? I reckon there should be a sequel, where everyone finds out about my pain! Darkone: Pain? YOU have pain? Don't talk to me about pain little miss only child! The only pain you are is a pain in my butt! ( But hey, I like ya anyways ( AND NO SEQUAL!!! Elinor: I thought Leah was the pain in your butt. Anyways my story isn't over yet. What about the time Leah stole that thing off Logan and they needed my help to get it back? Darkone: Riiiiiiiight. I guess Leah is the real pain in my butt. Haha (Shhh don't tell her!). I'm thinking that your story IS over my dear. The only people who can order a sequel are the readers dammit! Elinor: Well then let's leave it up to them! If you guys want a sequel (and I'm sure you do), just tell Darkone in a review! You know 'this story was great, we loved Elinor, want a sequel NOW' will probably get the message through ( Darkone: *Sigh* All right, you heard the girl... If you want more adventures of Elinor, and (who could forget) Leah, tell me in a review, and I MIGHT consider writing a sequel. Happy now ELINOR??!! Elinor: yes yes I am. And on a final note - meep! Darkone: Oh no you don't! Not the evil MEEP!!!! ..w00t will always win in the end! (Go the MBMB! ( Don't worry if you don't understand it!) w00t w00t w00t w00t 


End file.
